Mixed-reality systems, including virtual-reality (VR) and augmented-reality (AR) systems, have received significant attention because of their ability to create truly unique experiences for their users. For reference, conventional VR systems create a completely immersive experience by restricting their users' views to only virtual environments. This is often achieved through the use of a head-mounted device (HMD) that completely blocks any view of the real world. As a result, a user is entirely immersed within the virtual environment. In contrast, conventional AR systems create an augmented-reality experience by visually presenting holograms that are placed in or that interact with the real world.
As used herein, VR and AR systems are described and referenced interchangeably. Unless stated otherwise, the descriptions herein apply equally to all types of mixed-reality systems, which (as detailed above) include AR systems, VR systems, and/or any other similar system capable of displaying holograms.
Some of the disclosed mixed-reality systems use one or more on-body devices (e.g., the HMD, a handheld device, etc.). The HMD provides a display that enables a user to view overlapping and/or integrated visual information (e.g., holograms) in whatever environment the user is in, be it a VR environment, an AR environment, or any other type of environment. Continued advances in hardware capabilities and rendering technologies have greatly improved how mixed-reality systems render holograms. Notwithstanding those advances, the process of immersing a user into a mixed-reality environment creates many challenges, difficulties, and costs, particularly with regard to providing a high quality hologram or holographic image to the user.
When working with a mixed-reality device, one of the goals is to place a virtual object (also called “hologram”) into the environment (either a simulated environment or the real world) in a manner so that the hologram or the interaction with the hologram is as realistic as possible. By increasing the realism of the hologram itself or the realism of the interaction with the hologram, the user's experience will be dramatically increased. To increase the realism, the hologram should be located at a suitable location. As an example case, if the hologram is representative of a large dragon, it is probably not appropriate to place the large dragon hologram underneath a small coffee table because the coffee table will cut off portions of the dragon and will lead to an unrealistic scene. Furthermore, it is probably not appropriate to place the hologram so close to a wall that a portion of the dragon's body is cut off by the wall. Such occurrences negatively impact the visual effects of the hologram and thereby hinder the user's experience. Accordingly, there is a need to improve how holograms are placed in a mixed-reality environment.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.